Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{3}{4} \times 2\dfrac{2}{5} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{11}{4} \times \dfrac{12}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{11 \times 12}{4 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{132}{20}$ $ = \dfrac{33}{5}$ $ = 6 \dfrac{3}{5}$